Abnormalize
by Miharu Kazuhime
Summary: Bayangkan jika suatu hari kau terbangun dalam keadaan bingung tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirimu dan mendapati realita bahwa kau bukan berada dimana seharusnya kau berada, terlebih jika kau terperangkap dalam tubuh orang lain. Entah sampai kapan. Dan hanya dengan sebuah syarat. For BTC Contest/warning inside


MIHARU KAZUHIME™ PROUDLY PRESENT

"ABNORMALIZE"

©2013

A Fanfiction Written by : Miharu Kazuhime™

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Starring : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Warning :

"Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"

OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), typo, Oneshot. If you want to copy-and-paste this, you SHOULD ask permission and put the link-source.

Genre : Romance/Sci-Fi/Supernatural

Rated : T

Summary :

Bayangkan jika suatu hari kau terbangun dalam keadaan bingung tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirimu dan mendapati realita bahwa kau bukan berada dimana seharusnya kau berada, terlebih jika kau terperangkap dalam...

...tubuh orang lain. Entah sampai kapan.

Dan hanya dengan sebuah syarat.

.

.

Oneshot

.

.

For Banjir Tomat Ceri Contest

.

.

"Abnormalize"

.

.

_Konoha City, tahun 2043_

Sinar matahari menembus celah satu-satunya jendela besar yang tertutup tirai biru tua di kamar apartemen itu. Seseorang menggeliat dalam balutan selimut merah tuanya, mata _jade_ itu kini memicing karena silau. Lalu dia menatap kalender digital yang tertempel di dinding kamar apartemen itu, pukul tuju. Gadis itu beralih pada _tab_ yang terletak di meja, meraihnya dengan malas lalu menekan beberapa tombol serta mengaktifkan perintah suara.

Dengan serak dia berkata, "_Victor Horta's Hotel Tassel," _lalu secara perlahan-lahan ruangan gelap itu berubah menjadi penuh warna dengan dominasi warna cokelat, hijau dan biru. Lemari pakaian di dekat pintu menjadi cokelat berpelitur dengan kaca besar di permukaannya. Kursi dan meja kecil berisi satu set alat komputer masa kini dan lampu belajar menjadi penuh warna, ditambah buku-buku yang menumpuk secara rapi di rak buku samping meja itu. Kandil kristal besar yang berfungsi menjadi lampu utama kini menyala dengan elegan, dinding cokelat muda kini ber_wallpaper_ suatu ukiran seperti tumbuhan menjalar, memenuhi permukaan dinding. Gadis itu tersenyum puas melihat ruangan itu kini telah berubah sesuai apa yang tadi dia inginkan. Dia bangkit dan menuju dapur, membuat secangkir kopi panas—kebiasaannya setiap hari.

Setelah menyeruput sedikit kopinya, ponsel di ranjangnya berdering, pada layar hologramnya tertera nama dan nomor penelepon. Ponsel itu berbentuk persegi panjang dengan beberapa tombol, layarnya dari hologram. Gadis itu meraih ponselnya itu lalu menekan sebuah tombol, muncullah wajah seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata _aquamarine_ dengan seragam suatu sekolah. Dengan wajah kesal dia berseru, "Sakura! Kalau kau tidak cepat, kau akan terlambat!"

Sakura tadi menjauhkan ponsel dalam genggamannya dan tersenyum tipis, "_Urusai, _Ino-pig! Lima belas menit lagi." Lalu dengan santai dia mematikan sambungan saat gadis bernama Ino tadi berseru, "Hei, Forehead! Aku belum sele—"

Sakura melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi dan segera mandi dengan _shower_ yang ada disitu. Selesainya, dia meraih cangkir kopinya yang isinya tinggal separuh lalu mengambil _tab_ tadi, membaca sekilas dan menghela nafas. Di layar _tab _itu tertulis 'Haruno Sakura, kau telah mengkonsumsi 2300 kilokalori kemarin. Jumlah yang tepat untuk sarapan hari ini adalah 230 kilokalori."

"Sepertinya aku punya 200 kilokalori _French Toast_, dan 220 kilokalori _Eggs Benedict_." Gumamnya sambil melangkah menuju dapur dan berdiri di depan sebuah alat seukuran oven tapi lebih panjang, lalu dia menekan beberapa tombol. Di layarnya muncul tulisan "_Eggs Benedict_ 220 _kilocalories_" dan di dalam mesin setengah transparan itu terlihat suatu paket makanan yang terdiri dari _Eggs Benedict, _air mineral, salad dan multivitamin. Segera diambilnya paket itu dan makan di meja makan.

Selesai makan, Sakura berpakaian seragam sekolahnya, _Konoha Koukou _dan bercermin sebentar, memastikan penampilannya. Setelah dirasanya beres, dia menyambar tas berisi _tab _dan ponsel, lalu menutup pintu kamar apartemennya itu. Segera setelah pintu tertutup, ruangan itu kembali berubah menjadi kamar yang gelap.

.

.

Konoha City adalah kota yang padat, jalan layang dikelilingi gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menjadi pusat perkantoran, hotel, bioskop, rumah sakit, dan sebagainya. Sakura turun dari sebuah kereta super cepat TGV setelah pintu kacanya terbuka perlahan, lalu keluar setelah 10 menit perjalanan. Stasiun Konoha, ramai seperti biasa saat pagi hari.

Sakura memandang sekeliling tapi sepertinya tidak dilihatnya siswa dari Konoha Koukou karena sesungguhnya dia sudah terlambat 2 menit dari bel masuk. Toleransi 5 menit, Sakura berjalan cepat keluar stasiun menuju gedung megah Konoha Koukou kira-kira 40 meter dari stasiun.

Beruntung gerbang utama Konoha Koukou yang megah itu belum sepenuhnya tertutup. Sebelum benar-benar masuk, Sakura harus melakukan prosedur masuk yang wajib dilalui oleh semua siswa Konoha Koukou. Dia melakukan _fingerprint_ untuk mendeteksi namanya terdata dalam absen siswa, dan melakukan _iris-check_, yaitu mendekatkan kedua matanya pada alat sensor agar pihak sekolah tahu bahwa orang itu adalah siswa resmi Konoha Koukou. Suara digital alat itu mengingatkan bahwa poinnya saat itu 97.

Lalu masuklah Sakura ke dalam sekolah megah itu. KBM belum berlangsung karena beberapa siswa masih berlalu lalang di koridor sekolah, mengobrol di depan kelas masing-masing atau membaca buku digital di perpustakaan terbuka. Sakura segera menuju kelasnya dan untunglah _sensei _belum masuk. Melihat Sakura, Ino segera menghampirinya.

"Forehead! Lagi-lagi terlambat!"

Sakura meletakkan tasnya di bangku di samping bangku Ino. "_Gomen_," ujarnya tertawa kecil. Lalu _sensei _masuk dan dimulailah pelajaran hari itu.

.

.

"Jadi... kau tidak dihukum, kan?" tanya Ino sambil menggigit _sandwich_ tunanya.

Sakura meminum _nescafe_nya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino, "_Kepo_, deh. Cuma dikasih poin, kok."

Ino berdecak, "Terus, poinmu sekarang berapa?"

"97."

"Wow."

"Kau sendiri?"

"72."

Sakura menatap Ino terkejut. "Sebanyak itu? Kukira yang terakhir kali, kau punya 41?"

"Yeah. Memakai kutek dan membawa kosmetik berlebihan dilarang, ternyata. Padahal itu tidak tertulis di peraturan sekolah."

Sakura tertawa geli, "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau kan aktif dalam _cheerleader, _kapten lagi, poin plusmu lumayan.."

"Eh, Sakura. Kau sudah tahu belum, rubrik tokoh siswa di mading semester ini?"

"Belum. Siapa memang?"

Ino beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik Sakura keluar kelas, menuju mading digital berupa hologram yang membentang di dinding depan setiap kelas. "Lihat," gadis pirang itu menggeser-geser hologram, mencari artikel tentang profil tokoh siswa. "Ini."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Ino mengangguk. "Kau tahu siapa dia? Pewaris utama Uchiha Corp, sekaligus donatur terbesar kedua sekolah kita setelah Hyuuga Corp. Dan dia adalah bintang di sekolah ini, Sakura!"

Sakura membaca sebentar isi artikel di mading digital itu. Lalu mengangguk-angguk, "_Yeah, cool._"

"Hanya itu?" Ino menatap Sakura kecewa. "Kukira kau akan berteriak 'kyaaa kyaaa' seperti siswi lainnya,"

"Kau berteriak, tidak?" tanya Sakura, masih membaca artikel.

"Tidak, sih.."

"Ya sudah. Lagipula aku sudah pernah melihatnya, kok. Kalau kulihat, orangnya itu sombong dan egois."

"Tapi, Sakura." Ino menarik Sakura duduk di bangku tak jauh dari situ. "Kuberitahu sesuatu. Katanya, dia adalah salah satu anggota geng _Troublemaker_."

"_Troublemaker?_" Sakura menaikkan alisnya. "Seperti pernah dengar."

"Ih! Itu geng paling terkenal di angkatan kita! Bukankah itu keren?! Selain kaya, tampan, dan berprestasi, dia juga gaul.." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sakura tertawa bosan, "Biasa saja."

"_By the way,_ Sakura. Kau kan jomblo. Kau tidak tertarik dengan dia?"

Sakura mengikik pelan, "_Problem_ gitu kalau aku jomblo? Iya sih, si Uchiha itu memang menarik, bagi orang lain. Tapi ya.. biasa saja."

"Terserah kau lah.." ucap Ino bosan. Sakura tertawa kecil. Lalu bel berbunyi dan dua gadis itu masuk ke kelas.

.

.

"Ino, pulang bersama?" Tawar Sakura. Ino beranjak dari bangkunya, "_Gomen_, Sakura. Aku ada pertemuan klub _cheerleader_ sore ini.." Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Ya sudah. Aku pulang duluan kalau begitu."

"Maaf ya," Ino memasang wajah bersalahnya. "Bagaimana kalau besok aku traktir _Bruschetta_ atau _Guacamole_?"

"Ide bagus..." Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Eh kau tidak ada pertemuan klub Debat Bahasa Inggris?"

"Hari ini Anko- _sensei_ tidak bisa hadir jadi pertemuan dibatalkan. Lagipula sejak menjadi anggota Dewan Pelajar aku jadi jarang pulang lebih awal, kan.." Mereka melangkah keluar kelas.

.

Sakura sendirian keluar sekolah. Ada beberapa mobil jemputan yang masih menunggu, juga siswa yang mengobrol sambil menunggu jemputan. Sakura berjalan menuju stasiun saat tiba-tiba dari arah belakang sebuah mobil _porsche_ berwarna hitam mengilat dengan ngebut nyaris menyerempet gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Hei!" Teriak Sakura kesal. Untung tidak kena, kan berbahaya.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti, lalu mundur perlahan. Dengan kesal Sakura mengetuk kaca hitamnya. "Hei! Kau itu hampir menabrak orang, tahu! Bisa menyetir, tidak?!"

Lalu dari kursi kemudi, seseorang membuka pintu mobilnya itu dan menatap Sakura dingin. Sakura terkesiap begitu tahu siapa yang dibentaknya barusan. "U—uchiha..." _Mati kau, Sakura._

"Berisik_._" Kata pemuda itu singkat, lalu kembali masuk ke mobilnya. Mendengar itu, Sakura bertambah kesal. "Hei! Uchiha! Dengar ya, kau hampir saja menabrakku dengan cara menyetirmu yang ugal-ugalan itu! Setidaknya kau harus minta ma—"

Ngeeeng!

—af," Sakura menatap kepergian Uchiha Sasuke yang seenaknya tadi dengan muka tidak percaya. Sudah hampir menabrak orang, sok _cool_, tidak minta maaf, lagi! Sakura menggeram kesal. _Benar-benar menyebalkan si Uchiha itu! Sok! Sombong! Awas saja!_

.

.

"Tadi aku bertemu Uchiha." Ujar Sakura langsung lewat hologram ponselnya.

"_What?_ Bertemu dimana? Senang, dong?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mendecak, "Senang apanya. Sok begitu."

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura pun menceritakan insiden tadi pada Ino. Ino mengakhiri cerita Sakura dengan tertawa, membuat Sakura tambah kesal. "Kenapa tertawa, sih? Tidak ada yang lucu, Ino!"

"_Sorry, sorry_," Ino menghentikan tawanya. "Kukira kau akan bertemu dalam kondisi yang romantis, misalnya tanpa sengaja kau bertubrukan dengannya lalu bukumu terjatuh dan dia mengambilnya untukmu dan akhirnya tangan kalian bertautan. _So _sweet, kan?" Ino tertawa lagi. Sakura mendelik kesal. "Ih, jangan harap dia mau bersikap manis begitu! Dilihat dari luarnya saja terlihat dia itu dingin, sok! Menyebalkan sekali orang itu."

Dan malam itu dihabiskan Sakura dan Ino untuk menggosip lewat telepon.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya pelahan lalu bangkit duduk di tepian ranjang. Rambut merah mudanya acak-acakan, matanya sedikit merah karena tadi malam dia tidur larut. Setelah membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling, gadis itu tersentak dan membelalakkan mata _jade_nya.

"A—apa yang..." segera gadis itu memandang kamar apartemennya yang sedikit gelap, dengan panik dia menemukan _tab_ di meja samping ranjangnya lalu menyambarnya dengan kasar, mengaktifkan perintah suara lalu berseru, "Nyalakan lampu ruangan ini!" lalu dengan sekejap lampu kamar itu menyala menampakkan seisi ruangan yang hanya ada meja, kursi, lemari tanpa ornamen apapun, dindingnya berwarna putih pucat. Sakura tersentak lalu melempar _tab_ itu ke ranjang, dengan segera dia berlari menuju cermin besar yang ada di lemari. Dan matanya terbelalak bertambah lebar melihat apa yang dilihatnya disana.

"Ke—kenapa gadis itu?!"

.

_Uchiha Mansion_

Sasuke mengucek mata _onyx_nya perlahan sambil menguap lebar. Dia menyingkap selimutnya lalu duduk. "Ah..aku lelah sekali semalam tidur larut karena—" pemuda itu berhenti sebentar, lalu dengan terkejut memegang lehernya. "Ada apa dengan suaraku—ha?!" Sasuke tersentak lalu memandang seluruh ruangan itu. Kamar yang sangat luas, elegan, sedikit berantakan tapi terkesan mahal. Pemuda itu segera mencari cermin dan menemukan sebuah cermin lebar di dindingnya. Segera dia bercermin dengan panik dan matanya seketika terbelalak dan dia menutup mulutnya terkejut, lalu sambil menunjuk pantulan dirinya di cermin dia berseru panik, "U—Uchiha?!"

Segera dia mencari ponselnya, setelah menemukannya segera ditekannya sebuah nomor.

"Angkat... ayo angkat..." gumam Sasuke panik. Lalu layar hologram ponsel itu berubah menjadi wajah Sakura. Sasuke berseru panik, "Hei Uchiha, apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa.. Kenapa kita bertukar tubuh?!" seru Sasuke—ehm, sebenarnya Sakura dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau pikir ini karenaku?! Aku juga bingung!" seru Sakura—yang ditubuhnya kini adalah Sasuke—dengan suara keras. Tampaknya dia sangat frustasi.

"Tapi kenapa bisa begini?! Kenapa harus aku dan—kau!" seru Sakura—dalam tubuh Sasuke—sengit. "Kenapa terjadi?!"

"Whatever! Kita harus bertemu sekarang juga! Aku akan kesana sekarang!"

"Tapi—" sambungan telepon pun terputus. Sakura (kini Sakura dalam tubuh Sasuke sebut saja Sakura, tapi wujudnya tetap Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya) mendekap ponsel dan berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menggigit bibirnya. _Bagaimana bisa terjadi?! Tubuhku dan tubuh Sasuke tertukar! Ini pasti mimpi! Ini tidak benar!_

Sakura tersentak mendengar bel pintu kamar itu berbunyi. Segera dia menghampiri pintu dan menemukan sebuah alat berbentuk seperti _tab_ yang terpasang di dinding, lalu Sakura menekan salah satu tombolnya, "Tuan Sasuke, apa Anda sudah bangun?" Sakura tersentak ke belakang sedikit terkejut. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa sampai kemudian suara itu bertanya lagi, "Tuan Sasuke, Anda tidak apa-apa? Perlukah saya ke kamar anda?"

Dengan gugup Sakura menjawab, "Ti—tidak perlu. Aku sudah bangun."

"Baiklah, Tuan. Kami menunggu Anda untuk sarapan." Lalu tombol segera dimatikan oleh Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa bisa terjadi, ya? Aku bingung. Oh ya, Sasuke akan segera kesini. Aku harus mandi dan—" Sakura menutup mulutnya dan membelalakkan mata. "Ma—mandi? Itu artinya..." Dia menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan tangan. Bisa dirasakann wajahnya memanas. "Tidak mungkin.."

Dengan panik dia menyambar ponselnya dan menghubungi Sasuke. Cukup lama panggilannya diangkat tapi akhirnya muncul wajah Sakura di layar hologram ponsel Sasuke, "Sasuke!"

"Apa?"

"Jangan mandi!"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kau gila? Saat ini kau berada di tubuhku!" seru Sakura geram.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau bodoh, ya? Kalau kau mandi otomatis kau akan melihat tubuhku! Jadi jangan mandi. Mengerti?!"

"Baiklah. Aku langsung kesana saja." Sasuke bersiap mematikan sambungan lalu Sakura segera mencegahnya.

"Tunggu!"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau kau berkeliaran dengan penampilan seperti itu reputasiku bisa hancur..."

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau kan tidak mau aku mandi."

Sakura berpikir sebentar, "Setidaknya sisir rambutmu—rambutku, lalu pakai jaket. Pokoknya jangan sampai melihat badanku! Kau mengerti, kan? Ya sudah kau cepat kesini!" Sakura menutup sambungan telepon putus asa. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu Uchiha itu datang kesini! Tapi.. tadi aku sudah diminta turun untuk sarapan. Lagipula..." Sakura memegang perutnya sambil meringis. "Tadi malam aku tidak makan. Mungkin lebih baik aku sarapan dulu."

Sakurapun turun. Uchiha Mansion adalah bangunan besar dengan dua lantai, dan kamar Sasuke ada di lantai atas. Ada banyak pelayan dan robot di rumah besar itu. Dan peralatannya lebih canggih dan mahal. Sakura menuruni tangga. Di lantai dasar terlihat ruang makan besar dan di mejanya sudah duduk orang yang sepertinya Ayah, Ibu dan kakak Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau lama sekali. Kami sudah kelaparan menunggumu." Ujar Itachi, kakak Sasuke.

"Ma—maaf."

"Kau belum mandi? Bukannya hari ini sekolah?" tanya Ibu Sasuke, sepertinya dia ibu yang sangat lembut dan keibuan. _Ibu Sasuke lembut sekali.. aku heran orang sepertinya melahirkan anak menyebalkan macam Sasuke._

"I—iya. Li—libur, kok." Sakura menempati tempat duduk di samping Itachi. Kakak Sasuke itu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. "Libur apanya? Bukan tanggal merah, kok."

Sakura tersentak, "A—ano, ada rapat di sekolah jadi yang libur hanya sekolahku saja, Kak." Selesai berkata itu, Itachi terbatuk-batuk lalu buru-buru mengambil gelas minumnya dan meminum air putih. Sakura melihatnya bingung, _apa aku salah bicara?_

"Haha, sejak kapan kau panggil aku, 'Kak'? Dan sejak kapan kau jadi gagap begitu? Ahahaha..." Itachi tertawa geli, ibunya hanya tersenyum dan ayahnya yang dari tadi hanya diam akhirnya angkat bicara, "Makan jangan sambil bicara, apalagi tertawa." Ujarnya sambil memandang Itachi tajam. Itachi lalu diam dan menghabiskan makanannya sambil senyum-senyum. Sakura ber'oh' pelan. Ternyata sifat dingin Sasuke diturunkan dari ayahnya.

Selesai makan, Sakura segera kembali ke kamar Sasuke, jika berlama-lama bersama keluarga Sasuke, pasti akan cepat ketahuan kalau dia bukan Sasuke. Jika dia berpikir untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, tidak mungkin. mereka tidak akan percaya hal mustahil seperti itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang saja Sakura tidak mempercayainya. Tapi itu benar-benar terjadi. Saat ini.

"Sasuke lama sekali!" gumam Sakura sambil melihat jam dinding. Pukul 9 pagi. "Jangan bilang dia nyasar karena tidak tahu jalan dari rumahku ke rumahnya? Atau parahnya lagi, DIA MANDI?! Tidaaak!" Sakura menjambak rambutnya—rambut Sasuke, kesal. "Huh, rambut Sasuke tidak panjang seperti rambutku, kalau kujambak tidak dramatis."

Tiba-tiba bel pintu kamar Sasuke berbunyi. "Tuan Sasuke, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Segera Sakura berlari menuju pintu, "Dimana dia?"

"Masih di bawah, Tuan. Bersama Tuan Itachi."

"Apa? Baiklah aku turun."

Sakura menuruni tangga dan mendapati Sasuke—dalam tubuh Sakura—sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama Itachi.

Itachi yang melihat Sakura, berseru, "Oi, Sasuke. Kau tidak pernah bilang punya kenalan manis seperti Nona Haruno ini, haha.."

"Sas—ehm, Sakura, ayo naik saja," ujar Sakura gugup. Sedikit senang juga karena dibilang manis oleh kakak Sasuke yang ganteng itu, padahal sepertinya si Sasuke itu belum mandi, dia hanya mengenakan jaket, sepatu dan membiarkan rambut merah muda Sakura terurai. Tapi jika dilihat lagi cukup manis juga, sih.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke mengikuti Sakura ke lantai atas bahkan berjalan di depan Sakura, melihat Itachi bingung. "Sudah akrab dengan Sasuke, ternyata. Tingkahnya juga seperti sudah menganggap ini rumahnya sendiri."

"Jadi," Sasuke duduk di tempat tidur miliknya. "Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi saat ini?"

"Tunggu, kau tidak sekolah?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aah ini membuatku gila! Bagaimana aku bisa berangkat sekolah dengan tubuh seperti ini?!" Sakura duduk dengan frustasi. "Eh tapi kau tidak mandi, kan?"

Sasuke mendecak, "Kalau aku mandipun,tidak ada yang bisa kulihat." Sakura mendelik, "Enak saja, kau!"

"Kau juga, jangan seenaknya dalam memperlakukan tubuhku. Dan perhatikan tingkah lakumu, jangan pernah berbuat hal bodoh selama kau berada di tubuhku." Kata Sasuke. Sakura memicingkan matanya sebal, "Apa? Kau pikir aku gadis ceroboh yang selalu berbuat bodoh? Huh. Badan kurus begini. Jadi laki-laki itu _macho _dong, _macho_! Berotot!"

"Cih. Kau hanya tidak tahu."

"Tahu apa?! "

"Lagipula kenapa kita harus mempermasalahkan badan masing-masing, sih. Lagipula yang jadi masalah utama adalah tubuh kita yang tertukar."

Sakura menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Menghela nafas, dia berkata, "Aku ingin mandi.. Rasanya gerah sekali. Semalam kau ngapain sih, berkeringat begini."

"Olahraga. _Problem_?"

"Huh, pantes. Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku mandi?"

Sasuke melayangkan _deathglare_ pada Sakura. "Kau sendiri juga semalam ngapain, matamu sampai merah dan berair seperti ini. Membuatmu tambah jelek saja."

Sakura mendelik lagi dan memandang Sasuke sebal. "Aku tidur larut. Gara-gara menggosip dengan Ino tentang kau!"

"Aku?"

"Ya! Kalau waktu itu kau tidak menyerempetku kan aku jadi tidak usah bertemu denganmu! Dan aku juga tidak akan tidur larut karena bergosip dengan Ino. Dan—" mata _onyx_ Sakura membulat, "Itu dia! Mungkin itukah alasan kenapa tubuh kita bertukar begini?"

Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, "Apa? Kita bahkan tidak melakukan kontak fisik. Lagipula ini terjadi setelah kita tidur, kan."

Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan gelisah ke arah jendela, "Pertama-tama, kita harus menyelidiki kenapa tubuh kita bisa tertukar. Lalu, cari cara untuk mengembalikannya, apa saja."

"Sebelum itu, pikirkan bagaimana kita menjalani hari dengan tubuh tertukar seperti ini." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak, "Benar juga! Orang lain kan tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Walaupun berada di tubuhmu, otomatis aku tetap akan bersikap seperti aku. Begitu sebaliknya."

"Hn. Aku tidak rela kau berada di tubuhku."

"Enak saja! Memangnya hanya kau yang khawatir tentang hal itu! Apa yang akan orang lain katakan jika Sakura menjadi dingin, egois, seenaknya sendiri dan menyebalkan seperti dirimu?"

"Apa? Egois—menyebalkan, diamlah gadis berisik!"

" Apa kau bilang? Berisik? Dengar ya, aku tidak—"

"Sudah, mau sampai kapan kita akan bertengkar? Lebih baik pikirkan masalah ini!" Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya itu. "Aku mau mandi."

"Hei, Pantat Ayam! Itu tubuhku! Kau jangan seenaknya, dasar mesum!"

"Lalu bagaimana?!"

Sakura berpikir sejenak, "Kau tutup mata, lalu aku yang akan memandikanmu." Katanya tak yakin. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "Yang benar saja? Walaupun ini tubuhmu tapi kan yang merasakan adalah aku! Sudah. Kenapa tidak kau ikhlaskan saja, sih? Kita kan tidak tahu kapan fenomena ini berakhir. Jadi biarkan mengalir dulu saja,"

Sakura memberengut kesal. "Hal itu berlaku sama untukku. Lebih baik kau mandi di rumahku saja nanti. Dan juga pikirkan jalan keluar fenomena ini. Besok kalau berangkat sekolah, usahakan senatural mungkin. Kau bisa, kan, jadi Haruno Sakura yang ceria, ramah, dan sopan?"

"Dan berisik." Tambah Sasuke sambil duduk di kursi.

"Terserah kau saja." Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kau juga harus menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang _cool_ dan cerdas, jangan banyak bicara atau bertingkah atau kau akan mempermalukanku."

"Aku mengerti. Dan satu lagi, sahabatku bernama Ino. Jangan lupakan itu."

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan pulang dan kembali ke apartemen Sakura. Sakura memandnag cermin lagi dengan gelisah, dia baru mau mandi. Tapi... "Memalukan! Masa aku harus mandi dengan tubuh Sasuke? Lalu.. Ah! Biar bagaimanapun ini tetap harus dilakukan. Aku harus berani! Jangan panik. Tenang.." Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Lalu dengan perlahan membuka kaos yang dipakai Sasuke.

"_Kami-sama._ Apa yang terjadi? Aku benar-benar ingin kembali ke tubuhku! Ini memalukan!" Sakura memegang lengannya. "Tapi Sasuke berotot juga ternyata. Habis kalau pakai kaos atau baju lainnya tidak kelihatan.."

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan cermin kamar Sakura dan memandang tubuh gadis itu. Lalu dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mulai membuka baju yang dikenakannya dengan ragu.

"Rasanya aneh." Gumamnya sambil ber_shower_. Lalu Sasuke menggosok badannya dengan sabun. "Punya juga ternyata." Ujarnya menyeringai.

.

Sakura memandang jalanan dari balik kaca mobil _porsche _hitamnya. Sesampainya di sekolah, dia memarkirkan mobilnya. "Fuhh. Aku harus meyakinkan." Gumamnya sambil keluar dari mobil dan memasang wajah angkuh ala Sasuke.

"_Teme_, kau sudah datang? Biasanya terlambat," sahabat Sasuke yang Sakura ketahui bernama Naruto—menegurnya saat Sakura baru saja masuk kelas.

"A—Ah." Jawab Sasuke gugup. _Seadanya saja, Sakura. Seadanya._

"Aku lihat PR Matematikamu, dong!"

"Eh? Memang kau tahu _password_nya?" tanya Sakura terkejut. Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Apa kau menggantinya? Aku kan tahu _password_mu dan kau tahu _password_ku, begitu pula anak-anak TM."

"TM?" tanya Sakura. Kali ini Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. "Iya, _Trouble Maker._ Kau ini kenapa, sih? Tidak sedang sakit, kan?"

"Ti—tidak, Naruto."

Kini Naruto memandangnya curiga. "_Naruto_? Bukannya kau selalu memanggilku_ Dobe_?" Sakura terkesiap, "Ah, itu.."

"Aku tahu!"

"Eh?" _Dia tahu bahwa aku bukan Sasuke? Gawat!_

"Pasti kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya? Iya, kan? Makanya jadi baik begini. Huhu, si dingin Uchiha ini bisa jatuh cinta juga ternyata.." Naruto pergi sambil bersiul-siul. Sakura memandangnya heran tapi lega. _Kukira teman Sasuke tidak ada yang bodoh. Tapi dia cukup baik juga._

.

Sakura sudah memberitahunya bahwa jika berangkat Sasuke harus menaiki kereta TGV. Tapi berdesak-desakan seperti ini membuat Sasuke dongkol juga. Dia bisa bernafas lega saat sudah keluar dari kereta, dan berjalan menuju Konoha Koukou.

_Aku tidak berpikir bahwa menjadi Sakura bisa sesulit ini. Tinggal sendirian, jarak sekolah jauh sehingga harus berdesak-desakan naik kereta seperti tadi. Huh, aku harus bersyukur_. Sasuke memasuki kelas Sakura dan segera didekati oleh Ino.

"Forehead, tumben kau tidak terlambat."

"Hn."

"PR-mu sudah dikerjakan?"

"Hn."

Ino menatap Sasuke kesal. "Kau sakit gigi? Kenapa tidak semangat seperti biasanya? Hanya 'hn hn' begitu, kau mirip Uchiha, tahu!"

Sasuke terkesiap, "Tidak apa-apa."

Ino kembali ke bangkunya. "Eh, Asuma-_sensei_ datang," Ino melirik Sasuke sedikit, "Tapi maaf, Sakura. Rokmu sepertinya terbalik..."

Sasuke segera melihat rok yang dipakainya. Benar, bagian belakang seharusnya di depan. Sasuke menghela nafas, _yang benar saja! Aku kan bukan perempuan, mana aku tahu kalau rok seragam itu harus bagaimana. Kupikir sama saja, karena terlihatnya sama saja. Sial!_

.

"Ini membuatku gila," Sakura mengunyah kentang gorengnya dengan putus asa. Saat ini dia sedang bersama Sasuke di sebuah bangku. "Apa seorang Uchiha selalu penuh harga diri seperti itu?"

Sasuke duduk dalam diam, seperti sedang berpikir.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah temukan cara, belum?"

Sasuke mengeleng pelan, "Tadi aku berangkat dengan rok terbalik. Untung sahabatmu itu mengingatkanku. Aku malu, tapi sepertinya kau yang lebih malu, soalnya orang tahunya itu kau." Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Maaf."

Sakura memandangnya dalam _deathglare_. "Sekarang sudah benar, kan?"

"Kau sendiri, tidak berbuat hal aneh, kan?"

"Tidak, sih. Hanya saja... menjadi dingin dan _cool_ itu susah juga. Dikerubungi para gadis itu menyebalkan. Kau punya banyak _fans_, ya."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kalau salah satunya, kan?"

"Enak saja, tentu saja bukan! Ohya, gengmu itu asyik juga, ternyata."

"TM, maksudmu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Walaupun mereka kadang memukulku main-main, rasanya tidak sakit. Tidak seperti badan perempuan dipukul sedikit langsung sakit. Tapi mereka juga banyak tertawa dan bercanda, bahkan mereka heran kenapa aku bisa bercanda juga seperti tadi, hahaha..."

"Hhhh asal jangan kelewatan. Harga diri Uchiha-ku bisa turun. Ya, memang. Perempuan kan makhluk lemah, cengeng lagi."

"Heeei, tarik ya ucapanmu itu! Perempuan itu kuat, tahu! Apalagi aku. Perempuan itu masih bisa tersenyum walaupun hati mereka sedang sakit.."

"Ya, ya. Lebih baik kita pergi, sebelum ada yang memergoki kita. Ayo," dan merekapun meninggalkan bangku itu dan menuju kelas masing-masing.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu, Sakura maupun Sasuke sudah mulai terbiasa menjalani kehidupan mereka yang bertolak belakang itu. Dan mereka sering bertemu. Sasuke, selama berada di tubuh Sakura dia menjadi lebih peduli, walaupun masih dingin dan menyebalkan. Sedangkan Sakura, selama berada di tubuh Sasuke dia menjadi kuat. Selain itu, karena kebersamaan mereka yang terlalu sering tentu menimbulkan gosip. Berita bahwa Sasuke pacaran dengan Sakura sudah menyebar.

"Sasuke, kau baca mading? Berita kita berpacaran sepertinya telah menyebar ke seisi sekolah.." Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi di meja yang sama dengan Sasuke di sebuah kafe.

"Hn. Biarkan saja." Sasuke meminum tehnya.

"Tapi.. itu kan tidak benar.."

"Hn. Biarkan saja."

Sakura mendecak putus asa. Fenomena ini belum berakhir juga dan mereka masih terperangkap di tubuh lain. "Kapan fenomena ini akan berakhir, ya? Aku merindukan kamar apartemenku.."

"Memang sulit bagimu, ya."

"_Ne,_ Sasuke. Sekarang kita ke apartemenku, ya? Aku ingin sekali kesana." Sasuke memandang Sakura ragu. Tapi melihat gadis itu sepertinya benar-benar ingin ke apartemennya sendiri, Sasuke tak punya hak apapun untuk menolak.

"Baiklah. Ayo." Sasuke beranjak, Sakura mnegikutinya.

.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di apartemen Sakura. Setelah Sasuke membuka kamar itu, Sakura segera menghambur ke tempat tidurnya dan meraih sebuah boneka yang selalu tergeletak di situ. "Aaahhh... akhirnya! Aku merindukan tempat ini. Yah, walau baru seminggu, sih.." Sakura mendekap boneka itu. Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari dan meletakkan jaketnya—jaket Sakura, disana. "Kau jangan seperti itu. Masa Uchiha Sasuke memeluk boneka seperti itu." Sasuke tertawa kecil.

Sakura mencibir, "Biar saja. Tidak ada yang tahu, kok. Aaah kapan aku bisa kembali.. Aku rindu mengenakan seragam sekolah dan rokku. Memakai celana seragam membuatku merasa risih." Sakura bangkit dan menuju cermin. "_Ne, _Sasuke. Ternyata badanmu bagus juga, ya.. Tinggi dan ideal. Kau juga tampan ternyata jika dilihat dari dekat."

"Kau sering melihat wajahku, ya? Berdiri berlama-lama di depan cermin lalu melakukan hal konyol yang tidak mungkin Uchiha Sasuke lakukan?"

Sakura _nyengir_. "Habis aku penasaran. Lalu aku tertawa sendiri melihat wajah konyolmu yang aku buat, hahaha. Dan pantas saja banyak gadis yang mengejarmu.. Kau memang benar-benar tampan." Sakura tersenyum memandang Sasuke.

"Kuanggap itu pujian." Sasuke memalingkan wajah menatap keluar jendela. Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Apa kau tenang karena tidak ada lagi gadis-gadis yang mnegejarmu, selama kau di tubuhku? Tentu saja. Para pemudapun tidak pernah ada yang melirikku, haha. Aku tidak cantik dan tidak menarik."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. "Tidak juga. Kulitmu bersih, kok. Rambutmu tidak berkutu. Senyummu lumayan. Dan walaupun tubuhmu ini kecil, tapi—"

Cup!

Dengan reflek Sakura memegang bibirnya. Matanya terbelalak terkejut. Begitu pula Sasuke. Ternyata saat Sasuke membelakanginya tadi, Sakura sedang berjalan untuk menghampiri Sasuke dan ternyata pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan tanpa sengaja kedua bibir merekapun bertemu...

"A—aku pulang dulu." Dengan gugup, Sakura meraih kunci mobil _prosche _Sasuke dan keluar kamar dengan tergesa. Sasuke masih mematung di tempatnya.

.

Sakura bangun dan menyingkap selimutnya, "Ah... sudah pagi—eh?" Dengan kaget Sakura memegang tenggorokannya. "Suaraku..?" lalu dia meraba seluruh tubuhnya, dan berlari ke cermin setelah dengan cepat berseru lewat perintah suara di _tab _untuk menghidupkan lampu.

Dia mlihat ke cermin, di cermin itu terpantul bayangan seorang gadis dengan kaos oblong dan celana pendek, serta rambut merah mudanya yang berantakan. Sakura membekap mulutnya tidak percaya, "Aku kembali... Aku kembali! Ya! Aku kembali menjadi Sakura!" serunya bahagia.

.

Sasuke menatap tidak percaya pada cermin. Di hadapannya kini terpantul bayangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. "Aku kembali.." gumamnya lega. "Sakura.. Aku harus bertemu dengannya!" Segera dihubunginya ponsel gadis itu, dan dijawab tak lama kemudian.

"Sasukeee!" Lengking gadis itu pada layar hologram. "Kita kembali ke tubuh masing-masing, Sasuke!"

"Ya. Aku ke apartemenmu sekarang juga. Tunggu aku!" Sasuke memutuskan sambungan dan tergesa-gesa mengambil kunci mobilnya. Keluarganya di ruang makan heran melihat Sasuke buru-buru, "Sasuke, sarapan dulu, Nak!"

"Aku ada urusan penting. Aku segera kembali!"

Dan Sasuke melesat keluar dari Uchiha Mansion itu, membuat pasangan suami-istri Uchiha itu berpandangan dengan heran. "Seprtinya sesuatu yang penting. Terburu-buru begitu." Kata Uchiha Fugaku dingin. Uchiha Mikoto mengiyakan.

"Semoga dia pulang membawa kabar baik, deh." Itachi melanjutkan makannya.

.

"Sasuke!" Seru Sakura melihat Sasuke di depan pintu kamarnya. Dengan segera dan tanpa sadar Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit terkejut tapi dengan perlahan dia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang mungil Sakura, mendekapnya. Terdengar suara isakan lirih Sakura. Sasuke yang masih terkejut segera melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sakura—memegang wajah gadis itu, "Kenapa menangis?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku terlalu senang sampai rasanya ingin menangis. Kupikir aku tidak bisa kembali ke tubuh ini lagi, huaaa...!" Sebelum tangis Sakura bertambah kencang segera Sasuke mendekapnya lagi, tak dipedulikannya kaosnya yang basah terkena air mata gadis itu.

"Sudah, sudah tidak apa-apa. Buktinya kita bisa kembali lagi, kan? Ayo duduk." Sasuke menggandeng Sakura untuk duduk. Sakura masih sesenggukan.

"Maaf, ya. Tiba-tiba seperti ini. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan perasaanku. Aku legaaa sekali.." ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Aku juga lega. Syukurlah semua akhirnya kembali normal."

"Tapi.. apa yang membuat kita bisa kembali, ya?"

"Hn, entahlah. Apa yang kita lakukan kemarin, ya?" Sasuke tiba-tiba memandang Sakura terkesiap, "Sakura, a—apa saat kita tak sengaja berciuman kemarin itu.. itu adalah pertama kalinya bagimu?"

Sakura memandang Sasuke heran, tapi sedetik kmudian dia membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri, "_Kami-sama_! I—iya, itu pertama kalinya bagiku." Sakura terkesiap memandang Sasuke, "Jangan-jangan itu juga pertama kalinya buatmu?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk. "Mungkin itulah syaratnya. Itu syarat agar kita bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing. Tapi, yang masih membingungkan adalah apa motivasi terjadinya fenomena ini.."

Sakura tersenyum lalu memegang tangan Sasuke, "Yang terpenting sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Berdoa saja semoga kita tidak bertukar lagi.."

"Seandainya bertukarpun tidak masalah." Kata Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Sasuke menyeringai, "_By the way_, hari ini kita bolos sekolah lagi."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kan, Sasuke?"

"Lagipula.. kalau kita masuk besok, aku tidak akan diganggu oleh gadis-gadis itu lagi."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura lembut. "Itu bukan gosip lagi sekarang. Itu menjadi kenyataan. Apa yang orang-orang perbincangkan." Pemuda itu meraih tangan mungil Sakura, menggenggamnya, "Sakura, aku menyukaimu. Walaupun kau berisik dan menyebalkan, maukah kau menjadi gadisku?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke, "_Well, _kau bicara banyak hari ini, Uchiha. Tapi.. baiklah. Iya, aku mau, karena aku juga menyukaimu, Uchiha Sasuke.." Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Walaupun kau dingin dan menyebalkan." Tambah Sakura. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung menenggelamkan kepala gadis itu ke dadanya, dan memeluknya, membuat Sakura tertawa-tawa dan membalas pelukan itu.

Fenomena itu masih misterius. Pada kasus yang menimpa Sasuke dan Sakura kali ini, syarat agar mereka bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing adalah dengan ciuman pertama, artinya bahwa mereka memang ditakdirkan satu sama lain tapi besar kemungkinan mereka tidak menyadarinya, oleh karena itulah fenomena unik itu terjadi. Awalnya mereka memang terkejut dan tidak terima, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka bisa menerima keadaan dan bersabar serta percaya bahwa pasti ada yang bisa dilakukan agar semua kembali normal, selain itu mereka juga belajar untuk merasakan apa yang dirasakan orang lain. Belajar untuk meneladani sifat-sifat baik orang lain dan meminimalisir sikap buruk diri sendiri.

Fenomena unik itu mungkin masih terus terjadi. Mungkinkah itu akan terjadi pada kalian suatu saat nanti?

.

.

Author's Note:

Akhirnya selesai juga fic buat BTC ini dan Kazu ngerjainnya dalam waktu yang tergesa-gesa, pass DL pula hahaha. Oke selamat menikmati maaf kalo abal ;)

Fighting!


End file.
